hotikeacustomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Peace
Zeviox is the second official member of the Hot Ikea Customers. He enjoys making new outfits, cooking, baking, and birds. He is average when it comes to almost everything. Video games, art, academics, etc. He's not the best, he's not the worst, and that is okay. ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸><(((º> "A Good Man is Hard to Find" by Flannery O'Conner http://xroads.virginia.edu/~drbr/goodman.html "The Yellow Wallpaper" by Charlotte Perkins Gilman https://www.gutenberg.org/files/1952/1952-h/1952-h.htm "A Rose for Emily" by William Faulkner http://xroads.virginia.edu/~drbr/wf_rose.html ¸.·´¯`·.´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸><(((º> TRIBE. - shoe box of photos -'' batter.jpg|a tattered doll, possibly favored by the big man himself zeviox birthday.png|zevioxs birthday zeviox.jpg|One of His Own zeviox scout.png|zeviox enjoying a game of tf2 Zeviox_sleeping_(kaizo_drew_this).png|sleeping in class Neo2.jpg|i do not look like keanu reeves anymore but i will keep this here because kaizo likes the joke wizbros ass.png|zeviox typing wizbros ass with the flux keyboard Familyisforever.jpg|chop top: zeviox, grandpa: kaizo, drayton: destiny, leatherface: andreo, nubbins: sig katz4.gif|zeviox getting ready to destroy andreo in smash philip.png pizza4.png|"cool" michael7.jpg|sippin that dirty michael2.jpg|sippin that dirty, colorized footwerk.gif|footwerk woman.jpg|the yoke of bondage ls.jpg|0)_(0 thatsskunk.gif|thats skunk foppy6.jpg|army ''- movie shelf, old and new -'' * Karate Joe - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErtGVTioPc * scrap - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nfu8Vu-N5qo * Rhythm Fortress - See Saw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MICzUosA7n8 * Green and Purple - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzEemp1SLOM * Charles Martinet Instagram Videos - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTGzcEz4Dgo * Huggable Collin's Bear - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTcnuiX2rZk * My dad sayin some funny ish. A must see video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGgI6qsg_kc * 20th Century Quan - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQHATCGOhYY * Wrestler Interview Smash - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-pCtO41tNc * SpongeBacillus Regularis Porous Existence - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0QrfkesQ5k * Paranoia Agent OP - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-anabfAg06U * PT Fetus Rant - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HObjtMNiKG0 * Thanos Coffee - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4HKAQAisIo * Freaked, in its entirety on YouTube - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYXmCZxSeFI * fjords - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD24TZ6sjH8 * Perry the Corpse Flower - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz4gi8mhBvw * MOCHA DESIRE - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=savOrqEkWb0 * CLUTCH RETURNS... - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbVkn_J6KXE * Passenger Screams in the Face of Screaming Kid On a Plane - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FH1Sbbbd6Gk * Bubbly Clouds Flute Cover - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGIoNWoZbVg * My Ye is Different to Your Ye - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJoMgPFL0FQ * I GOT 2 BIG FUCKIN BAGS OF BURRITOS - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZA7YOpmsBs * Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2: Dog will hunt! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rv1MSTB7QeA * DEAD OR LIE Rhythm Heaven - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFBJMTFER6Q * SCP Movie Parody - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIyQeYOH7pA * PUNK OF QUEIXO - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UqyBU6xegU * Death of the Firstborn Egyptians - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMCeQ-IloLg * KFC India - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKqK-ONfxXI * Magic Shmagic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uDhwWJmrwk * METAL BOOT - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS6R2SICQBs * that geothermal with biz video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7PjB_NKRiQ * the eternal question - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqqm_ebIzr0 * Team Fabulous 2 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzMq5_thk4o * There She Is! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsWgrf3XLKQ * Revenge of the Worst Hotel - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s1eEDYn0VQ * Special Portal - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RriePlFVlgc * body posse - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15x1cd-OSp8 * Bowl cut maintenance 1000 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yz0uM2t5-dQ * A Herd of Cows React to Doom Metal Riffs - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1Wcl-KpXFQ * Kid President's 10 things we should not say more often - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWlStZWHj60 * Jack Nicholson accepts his reward on the set of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtHI0ipkgEo * You have angered Doom! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkEU8Vewruw * GABEN STYLE - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsGJlfADTOQ * Earthbound in Space - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umcT1t3e9SM * sprightly best mix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oW8jzLgH26Q * Samir....You're breaking the car!!! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9-voINFkCg * the legend of eletronis - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YokQDa34Q7o * I have something to tell you I am addicted to crack - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtkAtHugZ4w * Let it Be Tongo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UadgQFivpFg * Jason Voorhees on Talk Show - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09yOZsZuxMY * Basedkid Jr - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHqhMavJ3AU * suicidemouse.avi DANCE VIDEO - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_-WxNxil_o * Rocket Jump Waltz at Church - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQlAqhMarMU * Quaaludes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBe13StTKaM * I'm being SCP-106 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFTxassWMss * HATER PARTY - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgDxisX3dWQ * catcaller - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhf5i5q9puU * Tyler & Co. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20f6_qnaLD4 * Porky - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9spx3TdHtuY ''- book shelf -''''' * "A Good Man is Hard to Find" by Flannery O'Conner http://xroads.virginia.edu/~drbr/goodman.html * "The Yellow Wallpaper" by Charlotte Perkins Gilman https://www.gutenberg.org/files/1952/1952-h/1952-h.htm * "A Rose for Emily" by William Faulkner http://xroads.virginia.edu/~drbr/wf_rose.html fax * zeviox and kaizo met at the santa monica pier on october 15, 2016, pictured below * $x * sweat(sweat)shirt(shirt) * what is my favorite food * Jesus Christ Superstar - The Last Supper *I Enjoy Scary Thing Ahhhh :))) No More Bro Too Scary :))))))) *i got a haircut last week *the baseball skills of my grandpa and my dad did not pass down to me :-[ *Hint of Lime Tostitos *Racist *popped collar man. popped collar *i can cook now. i like it "Another cycle of seasons has passed us by and I can't help Wonder, I wonder, I wonder just where you are now.'' I hear from everyone that you are different and that you are Yet more beautiful than before.'' Whoa... If you say that you are happier now and that's just the way you Feel about everything now,'' Well then I guess it's just the way that it is..." - My Good Friend, Karate Joe'''